Gnome
Overview overview behaviour stuff Gnomes of Talamh country info City Gnomes Desc. Example City Gnome Male Names: Example City Gnome Female Names: Example City Gnome Clan Names: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Constitution, +2 Intelligence *'Age: '''Gnomes mature at the same rate as Humans & most are expected to settle into adult life around 40. They live to 350 on average, but it's not uncommon for them to reach 500. *'Alignment:' City Gnomes are generally Good. As they are most often sages, engineers, researchers, scholars, investigators or inventors they also tend more to Law. City Gnomes are light-hearted & even the meanest amongst them favor harmless pranks over vicious schemes. *'Size:' Small, between 3-4' feet & weighing around 40 lbs. *'Speed:' Base walking speed of 25. *'Languages:' You can read, speak & write both Common & Gnomish *'Darkvision:' Gain Darkvision (60') *'Gnome Cunning:' You have Advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom & Charisma saves vs. magic. *'Artificer's Lore:' Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magical, alchemical or technological items, you can add 2X your Proficiency Bonus if you are proficient in History. *'Tinker:' Gain Proficiency with Artisan Tools (tinker's tools). Using those, you can spend 1 hour & 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 HP). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use an action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: **Clockwork Toy: This toy is a c1ockwork animal, monster or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises appropriate for the creature it represents. **Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch or campfire. Using the device requires an action. **Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when closed. **At your DM's discretion, you may make other objects with effects similar in power to these. The Prestidigitation cantrip is a good baseline for such effects. '''Forest Gnomes' Desc. Example Forest Gnome Male Names: Example Forest Female Names: Example Forest Clan Names: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence *'Age: '''Gnomes mature at the same rate as Humans & most are expected to settle into adult life around 40. They live to 350 on average, but it's not uncommon for them to reach 500. *'Alignment:' Forest Gnomes are generally Good & also favour Chaos, thus are often minstrels, tricksters, wanderers or fanciful jewelers. Forest Gnomes are light-hearted & even the meanest amongst them favor harmless pranks over vicious schemes. *'Size:' Small, about 3' feet & weighing around 35 lbs. *'Speed:' Base walking speed of 25. *'Languages:' You can read, speak & write both Gnomish & Elven. *'Darkvision:' Gain Darkvision (60') *'Gnome Cunning:' You have Advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom & Charisma saves vs. magic. *'Natural Illusionist:' You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting modifier for it. *'Speak with Small Beasts:' Through sound & gesture, you may communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. '''Svirfneblin, or Deep Gnomes' The Svirfneblin dwell in the deep places of Talamh as secretive & stoic miners, hardened survivors & passionate gemsmiths. They emerged through the Feywild's entrances millenia ago along with other Gnomes & spread throughout the Underdark in short order. While their surface cousins are known for their boundless optimism & cheerful mischief, the Svirfnebli are serious & suspicious creatures. They survive in the Underdark by maintaining wariness of others & working hard to keep their underground society hidden & secret. These granite-skinned and stocky beings are renounded for their paranoia about loud noises giving them away or being observed by strangers, but their grim demeanour vanishes when confronted by gems, which have a religious appeal to them. They even take risks for their aquisition, something rare indeed! This is true for the 2 main cultural factions; those who venerate Crag & those who yearn for the embrace of Pent. Svirfneblin have no cenbtralised society or "countries", existing as small pockets of families in Underdark villages, ready to pack up and move to new locations if discovered by the myriad threats of the deep such as Drow or Illithid scouts. They often have multiple contingency plans for every conceivable situation... Example Svirfneblin Male Names: Belwar, Brickers, Durthmeck, Firble, Krieger, Kronthud, Schneltheck, Schnicktick, Thulwar, Walschud. Example Svirfneblin Female Names: Beliss, Durthee, Fricknarti, Ivridda, Krivi, Lulthiss, Nalvarti, Schnella, Thulmarra, Wirsidda. Example Svirfneblin Clan Names: Crystalfist, Dissengulp, Gemcutter, Ironfoot, Rockhewer, Seamfinder, Stonecutter. Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +1 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence. *'Age: ' Svirfneblin are short-lived for Gnomes. They mature at the same rate as Humans & are considered adults by 25. They live 200-250 years overall, although hard toil & the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. *'Alignment:' Svirfneblin believe that survival depends on avoiding entanglements with other creatures & not making enemies, so they favor Neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill though they are also unlikely to take risks on behalf of others. *'Size:' Small. Typical Svirfneblin are stocky & stand about 3-3½' tall, weighing 80-120lbs. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed of 25'. *'Languages:' You can speak, read & write Gnomish & Undercommon. *'Superior Darkvision:' Gain Darkvision (120') *'Gnome Cunning:' You have Advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom & Charisma Saves vs. magic. *'Stone Camouflage:' You have Advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to Hide in rocky terrain. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__